Sherwin es un pervertido
by Inna34081
Summary: Quien se imaginaba que aquel tímido muchacho se hubiera armado de valor por su novio.
1. Chapter 1

[1]

 _Buscador: "Como seducir a mi novio"_

El joven de grandes ojos color miel y mejillas cubiertas por un notorio carmesí se armaba de valor haciendo "click" en la primera página que vio. Su corazón latía con fuerza a medida que leía y su mente comenzaba a formular imágenes no tan sanas para el joven de dieciséis años.

― Oh, mi dios. ¡Shirley! ¿Por qué debo hacer esto? ― Estaba apunto de colapsar y su corazón solo reía. Que cruel era aquel lado suyo.

― Honey me contó lo mucho que Jonny se contiene y no es justo, se como te sientes y solo estas torturando a nuestro perfecto latino. ― Replicó con suficiencia y era cierto que ambos estaban experimentando aquello que llaman hormonas locas, Sherwin mentiría si dijera que en más de una ocasión ha tratado de omitir la presencia del bulto en los pantalones de su novio por temor a no ser lo suficiente para aquel muchacho pero ambos se morían el uno por el otro.

― Tengo miedo, no se exactamente que hacer. ¿No es que el pasivo solo debe dejarse llevar? Es muy difícil. ― El chico hizo un puchero y soplo su flequillo para lanzarse a su cama, llevaba días en la misma rutina. Ir a la escuela, ver a su lindo lindo, llegar a casa y buscar información sobre las relaciones íntimas.

― Al menos ya sabes tu lugar Cherry. ― El corazón se recosto a su lado y ambos suspiraron.

[2]

Residencia Díaz.

― ¡Honey!

― ¡Jonny! ― Ambos rieron, aquello era una rima bastante oportuna.

― Esta noche nuestra pequeña cereza va a pasar aquí la noche. Tu sabes lo que eso significa. ― Jonathan era bastante sereno, estaba todo el tiempo centrado pero la sola mención de estar con su novio a solas lo tenia tenso, su padre estaba de viaje de negocios y su madre se preparaba para una noche de amigas en el casino. Todo se ponía a su favor, excepto la timidez y el rechazo que sentia de su novio.

― Creo que me ha estado evitando y huyendo. ¡Dios! Yo no soy un pervertido. ― Termino despeinado con su corazón dando palmaditas en su desnuda espalda.

― No te pongas así, tu sabes mejor que nadie tu pasivo es muy tímido e inocente. ― Tenia razón, su novio aún no captaba los chistes mal intencionados que Dante su mejor amigo daba de vez en cuando, y mucho menos entendía las perversiones de Grecia.

― Voy a dejar de intentarlo Honey, voy a darle su espacio.

― Pero Jona... ― Era muy tarde el chico se había ido a paso cansado a la sala para ordenar el desastre para la noche.

[3]

¡ Ding Dong !

El timbre alertaba a Jonathan de la llegada de su pecoso favorito, al abrir la puerta lo encontró con una camiseta color naranja y pantalones de mezclilla, cargaba una mochila y a su hombro traía a Shirley quien con solo ver al moreno se lanzo a él para darle varios besos en su mejilla. Una clásica costumbre, por su parte Honey tomaba la mano del menor y lo llevaba adentro de la casa con una enorme sonrisa. Pronto ambos se encontraron en el sofá de la sala, Jonathan tomo lugar a su lado y acaricio la mejilla de Sherwin, para segundos después beso los labios de su pareja en un corto beso.

― ¿Cómo has estado Cherry? ― Dijo pasando su brazo por el cuello de su novio quien se acomoda sonriente, de verdad lo extrañaba.

― Bi, bien. Te extrañaba. ― Sherwin nunca cambiaría, aún con tres años en pareja él seguía tartamudeando de vez en cuando.

― ¡Jonny! No sabes cuanto te extrañaba mi príncipe perfecto. ― Shirley se lanzaba al muchacho para llenarlo de besos por todo el rostro, el dueño del corazón sintió de repente que sus mejillas ardían no solo por la vergüenza sino por los celos, absurdo pensó su cerebro, pero su instinto termino haciendo apartar a su corazón de su novio mientras se colgaba de su cuello de manera posesiva.

― No sabia que eras tan celoso amor. ― Le dijo al oído para después repartir besos por su cuello, esa acción pronto hizo lanzar un quejido al menor quien activo un pequeño foco en su cabeza, era el momento.

― Jonny, te amo. ― El chico que antes estaba sentado a su lado ahora se encontraba sobre su pareja, con sus rodillas a cada lado de los muslos del mayor, esa señal fue más que clara para ambos corazones que subieron al cuarto tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

― Yo te amo más mi pecoso. ― El muchacho con una sonrisa de lado tomo los labios de sus labios con hambre, en este punto de la relación ya no había que pedir permiso para robar con fiereza uno de los mejores atributos de su novio, sus labios eran pequeños pero lo derretia por completo, Sherwin tenia facciones finas y delicadas y cada gesto suyo volvía loco al de ojos azules que entre besos observaba como las mejillas de su pareja estaban rojas, y por sus pestañas se asomaban pequeñas lagrimas producto de lo intenso del momento. Cuando Jonathan apreto un poco el agarre de la cintura del menor lo sintió dar un saltito con un quejido que dio espacio al muchacho de intensificar el beso explorando con su lengua la cavidad del pecoso que correspondía con la misma intensidad mientras acariciaba el cabello del contrario, pronto falto el oxigeno en ambos y un alerta se activa en el joven Díaz quien se separa y observa durante unos segundos al pelirrojo que controla su pecho que va de arriba a abajo.

― Deberíamos ver una película, voy a hacer unas palomitas. ― Dijo Jonathan tomando aire, pronto sujeto de las caderas a su novio y lo puso al lado suyo, unos segundos después cuando sintió la mirada de Sherwin solo se puso de pie y dirigió a la cocina.

― Iré a ponerme el pijama. ― Dijo nervioso el menor mientras huía sonrojado por las escaleras.

Cuando el pelirrojo llego al cuarto cerro la puerta y cayó sentado al suelo sonrojado, pronto los corazones soltaron el libro que leían y se acercaron al muchacho.

― ¿Qué sucedió Sher? ― Shirley se acerco a mirar los ojos del pequeño, estaban cristalinos, el corazón volteo con el ceño fruncido para mirar a Honey que miraba en todas las direcciones.

― ¡Jona me aparto de él! De seguro ya no me soporta. Se canso de mi. ― Una cosa estaba muy clara, Sherwin Brown era la reina del drama y eso ya no era novedad entre los corazones.

― Sher, no exageres. ― Shirley tomo la mano de Honey y lo guío al muchacho. ― Tu sabes que si el esta aquí es porque el amor de Jonathan es verdadero.

― Yo, eh. ― Honey podía ser mucho más expresivo que su dueño pero seguía siendo igual de centrado. ― Mira cherry, estuve apunto de desmayarme hace unos segundos. Jonathan no quiere ponerte en una situación incomoda...

― ¡Te lo dije!

― Bueno, la verdad yo.

― Nada de excusas, te pones el pijama y vas a demostrarle a ese perfecto príncipe latino que eres la mejor pasiva para él. ― Dijo en tono autoritario.

― ¡Si general!

― Suerte cereza hermosa. ― Honey beso rápido al muchacho que con un poco más de confianza tomo su pijama y se cambio, de acomodo el cabello y bajo las escaleras. Miro el reloj y eran ya las ocho de la noche, la noche había tomado la mansión y solo había una luz tenue de la televisión alumbrando la sala.

― Ya estoy de vuelta. ― Dijo nervioso mientras se sentaba junto a su novio.

― Vaya que te tomaste tu tiempo. ― Pronto el moreno se recosto en el sofá y con su mano atrajo por los hombros a su pequeño que se acomodo en su pecho, y estaba apunto de poner "play" cuando se descoloco por completo, el control se cayó de sus manos y su mirada se dirigió al chico de grandes ojos miel que lo miraba sonrojado mientras con su mano libre acariciaba el bulto sobre su pantalón. ― ¿Pue-Pue Puedo saber que haces cherry?

― ¿Se siente bien? ― Murmuro deteniendo su trabajo un momento, Jonathan acaricio la cabeza del chico y lo beso como un silencioso "si" pronto el menor continuo moviendo su mano, de verdad esto era totalmente nuevo para ambos.

Sus lenguas bailaban en un armonioso vaivén, y la mano del pelirrojo aún se movía de arriba a abajo.

"Que grande" ― Pensó Sherwin, otra idea loca llego a su cabeza y no estaba dispuesto a retroceder de nuevo, el pantalón deportivo del moreno se vio perturbado cuando las manos temblorosas del pecoso lo invadieron, torpemente saco el miembro erecto de su prisión ganando un jadeo por parte de ambos.

Ambos mentirían si dijeran que no se han tocado pensando el uno en el otro y esto era completamente nuevo, el tímido novio de Jonathan Díaz estaba sobre él, y mejor todavía lo estaba masturbando.

― Sher, por favor. Dame un respiro. ― Dijo cuando sus bocas se alejaron, el moreno tomo las manos de su novio, en un rápido movimiento lo sostuvo debajo de si, con las manos sobre su cabeza, lo tenia bajo su merced.

― Se gentil, por favor. ― la cordura del mayor se fue tan lejos en aquella frase, sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de la televisión.

Con una mano el moreno levanto la camiseta de su pareja dejando al descubierto el pálido abdomen de su pareja, lo delineo con sus dedos y noto las pecas que acompañaban su pálida piel, soltó una risa tan corta y casi en un murmuro y lo beso.

― Eres perfecto. ― Dijo entre besos y pronto se acomodo mejor y comenzó a repartir caricias por el cuello de su novio, quien estaba que moría de los nervios y cuando sintió el miembro de su novio palpitar en su estomago soltó un sonoro gemido que hizo vibrar a quien lo tenia prisionero. Los besos siguieron por toda complexión del muchacho, cuando llego a sus pezones se aseguro de ser delicado y comenzar con pequeños roces, le gustaba los gestos del pecoso y como reaccionaba, además que sentía como sus erecciones se encontraban, un poco dudoso se froto unos segundos y solo recibió gemidos sonoros de su novio, fue una aprobación para que continuara y mientras mordisqueaba los pezones del menor se frotaba simulando embestidas.

― E... Es.. espera. ― Hablo casi sin aliento su pareja, Jonathan se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos, Sherwin se incorporo confundiendo al moreno, quien suspiro y supuso que había alcanzado un limite, estaba apunto de acomodar sus pantalones cuando vio la mano del chico detenerlo, esto confundió aún más al de ojos azules. El pelirrojo se puso entre sus piernas y con timidez volvió a masturbar a su novio. ― Yo quiero que te sientas bien. ― Dijo antes de hacer algo que definitivamente no se lo esperaba, lo puso en su boca y comenzó a chupar como si de su paleta favorita se tratara, como respuesta los jadeos de Jonathan no se hicieron esperar, tampoco sus fuertes manos sujetando la cabeza y un par de los rojos mechones de su novio así controlando el ritmo, por supuesto el menor no puso resistencia y se dejo hacer. No tardo demasiado cuando sintió un poco de nauseas y dolor en su mandíbula el movimiento se estaba haciendo un poco más acelerado que hace un minutos y antes de que pudiera quejarse el momento se detuvo con el gruñido del muchacho seguido de un orgasmo que casi lo deja sin aliento, con una mano en su frente retomo la compostura y miro el rostro de Sherwin, completamente rojo con su frente sudorosa y uno que otro mechón pegado en su piel, sus mejillas parecían las de una ardilla aún se debatía que debía hacer.

― Yo, yo.. lo siento. No es necesario que tu... ― Antes de que terminara de hablar lo vio tragar y después sonreír, el moreno se sonrojo a más no poder, y luego beso nuevamente al muchacho y lo tomo en sus brazos. Lo acomodo en el sofá, mientras se seguían besando el menor intentaba sacar los pantalones de su novio por completo siendo todo una batalla que hizo reír al moreno que se detuvo y se quito la camisa, las mejillas el muchacho se pusieron tan rojas que sus pecas resaltaban en su rostro.

― ¿Te gusta lo que ves Cherry?

― Eres perfecto. ― Dijo completamente embobado, pronto sintió la vergüenza llegar ¿Qué acaba de decir? Pero para su novio fue lo más lindo del mundo, acto seguido se quito los pantalones y su boxer. Pronto hizo lo mismo con su novio y cuando lo tuvo completamente desnudo lo miro por un par de segundos sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado.

― Eres tan hermoso, y mío. ― Su voz ronca era lo mejor que Sherwin había podido presenciar en vida. Ambos se besaron y esta vez si que fue diferente, más tranquilos más emocional.

― Quiero que lo hagamos, te quiero mucho mi príncipe. ― Lo tomo por cuello y lo abrazo. Como amaba a su Jonny.

― Tu eres mi príncipe, pecoso y pequeño Cherry. ― Le dijo al oído, mientras que con su mano acariciaba su rostro, pronto su mano estuvo cerca de los labios del menor quien se armo de valor y con su mano detuvo la de novio, él lo miro extraño y Sherwin solo lo miro a los ojos mientras llevaba tres dedos a su boca y los chupaba de la forma más erótica que Jonathan pudo ver en su corta vida, ¡Estaba tan agradecido de ser el activo! Iba a dejar en cama por varios días a su novio si seguía así.

Con cuidado el mayor retiro sus dedos y acariciando con su otra mano los muslos de su novio poco a poco fue abriendo las piernas para llevar un primer dedo a la entrada del pequeño, se relamio los labios y con cuidado lo introdujo, el pelirrojo se retorcio un poco incómodo y unos suaves besos en la mejilla lo calmaron, cuando sintió que aquel dolor se disipaba un segundo intruso lo hizo temblar y las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, trato de ser fuerte ya que esta vez ya no eran movimientos circulares ahora simulaban una tijera que estaba dilatando su entrada, tomaba aire tratando de calmarse y cuando creía nuevamente que estaba por sentirse mejor un tercer dedo llego pero no se sintió tan mal solo una incomodidad frente a lo nuevo, esta vez esos dedos simulaban embestidas y con la curiosidad seguía buscando aquel punto, aquel click que cuando conecto su novio gimio tan alto que parecía un grito, uno tan excitante para él.

― Voy a entrar, solo respira y relajate. ― Dijo cuando luego de sacar sus dedos se coloco en frente de él, junto las piernas de su novio y las puso sobre su hombro izquierdo, tenia una visión tan peculiar de su pequeño jadeante y sonrojado, su miembro palpitaba cuando lo veía morder su labio tratando calmarse.

― Hazlo Jona, ya no aguanto. ― Y así lo hizo, se introdujo lo más lento que pudo y apesar de que su novio dejaba escapar un par de lagrimas sabia que era inevitable, por eso lo distrajo besando todo su rostro con delicadeza, vaya que era bueno porque atrajo en un segundo toda la atención del pelirrojo. Un par de minutos fueron suficiente cuando tímido Sherwin movio sus caderas explorando esa oleada de placer que llegaba por su sistema nervioso, Jonathan mordió su labio ante ese acto y comenzó a moverse, de forma lenta mientras entrelazan sus dedos en un calido beso.

― Dios, eres tan lindo y estrecho. ― Hablo cegado completamente por su pasión.

― Más rápido. ― Soltó entre gemidos ignorando por completo que por primera vez habia sucumbido a sus bajos instintos y se apretaba al pecho de su novio intensificando su abrazo. Ambos se necesitaban y el moreno ansioso se movía cada vez más rápido, había encontrado aquella zona que inundaba de placer a su pareja y como el buen novio que era se encargaba de hacer que aquel pelirrojo gimiera tan alto como pudiera. Le encantaba tenerlo a su merced.

Fueron unos minutos después que ambos habían alcanzado un límite, Jonathan en cada movimiento certero alcanzaba a golpear la próstata de su pareja que temblaba al contacto, lo sentía apunto de fallecer pues cada tanto lo veia tambalearse o doblarse aún así el mayor no podía detenerse y busco que ambos tocaran el cielo. Con una mano se sostuvo sobre el sofá y mientras con la otra masturbaba a su pareja. No tardaron en llegar al orgasmo, Sherwin se derramaba sobre su estomago y gime exhausto mientras que el moreno gruñe cuando las paredes se contraen provocando que terminara su labor dentro del joven, pronto él se dejo caer sobre su novio y lo lleno de besos en la cara. Definitivamente ambos se amaban y esto solo era una muestra más de todo lo que sentían.


	2. Extra

[1]

― Si mamá, estoy... muy bien. ― Su voz de hallaba entrecortada, y en los momentos en los que su madre hablaba solo mordia su labio conteniendo un jadeo. ― Yo tam... también te quiero. ― Suspiro y corto el teléfono, lo estrello contra un costado del sofá y sus manos viajaron a la cabeza del pelirrojo que se encontraba entre sus piernas, como le gustaba la expresión de Sherwin, desde sus mejillas rojas resaltando sus pecas hasta sus grandes ojos que lo miraban con una expresión que lo volvía loco.

― No me mires así Cherry, me estas matando. ― El pelirrojo saco el miembro de su boca y lo acaricio para luego ponerlo junto a su mejilla y sonreír. No se imaginaba que su tímido novio seria así.

― Eres muy pervertido Jonny... ― Gimio cuando vio a su novio con su celular en mano sonrojado. ― ¿Estas tomando fotos? ― El moreno con una sonrisa de lado acariciaba la cabeza de su novio, a la vez lo invita a continuar satisfaciendo su libido deseo.

― Quien diría que Sherwin Brown era tan sumiso. ―

― Quien diría que mi príncipe es un pervertido.

[2]

― ¡Shirley! ― Honey movia de un lado a otro al corazón que se hallaba delirando a un lado de la almohada. ― ¡Reacciona!

Ambos corazones casi se desmayan luego del acto que habían tenido sus dueños, vaya que ambos chicos se emocionaron bastante pero Shirley aún intentaba recuperar su compostura.

― Creo que toque el cielo. ― Hablo por primera vez el corazón del pecoso.

― Me alegra que estés bien. ― Suspiro el otro mientras reía.


End file.
